hogwartsschoolofwawrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bryans1008
RE: Hi, thanks for not being shy and asking questions! #To get a money pouch, you request one from Gringotts. #When someone sends you a message, you will receive a bubble in the bottom left corner of the page. That will tell you what Wiki(s) you have messages on. To access the messages, you click the link to the Wiki and it should bring you to your talk page (where users leave you messages). If you unchecked "Enable email from other users" in , you need to check your email for messages from other users also. #You need to ask *Luna for a picture of your wand. Also, when you leave people messages, add ~~~~ at the end of your message. To do that, you can either type it, or there should be a button right above the words you're typing that says "Signature". Thanks, 11:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ancient Runes Request You need an adult character for the position. 01:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You can't just create a blank character page. Go here to see help on characters. 02:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Good enough, just add your character's name under the appropriate section on the Hogwarts Employee Roster. You are welcome to edit any Hogwarts Employee page and the Ancient Runes Classroom. And also, I can't find where you put Bryan's bio. Please leave links to your character pages on your user page. 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Hogwarts! Welcome, Professor Smith! We are all very happy that you have come to teach, Ancient Runes and I personally wanted to welcome you. I hope we can have a nice chat sometime. Have a great day and again welcome! I see Professor Frozon has welcomed you :) I hope you find it great to teach Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, Professor Smith; have an amazing time here! RE:Signature Help Runescape Wiki's Signatures page should cover it. Thanks, 01:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Grade Templates In case you didn't know this, you can do ::Template:"Grade":: instead of posting just the grade on the talk page. Just instead of "::" put "} }" without the spaces. Hope I helped somewhat. :) Expecto Patronum! 14:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wanna roleplay? www.xat.com//HogwartsRPGWiki Expecto Patronum! 14:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) wanna roleplay? www.xat.com//HogwartsRPGWiki Zanzan28 16:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Eeylops Order Here is your owl! 1 Galleon was deducted from your pouch. 11:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ravenclaw House Common Room Please do not edit the Ravenclaw House Common Room C.E. or N.B without permission. And Gryphs aren't aloud in the Common Room. Thank you. Zanzan28 20:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You can't to work alongside me??? WTH!? Who Run The World? Girls! 21:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't understand you. I didn't mean to be rude. Yeah that's cool, what subject do you teach? Who Run The World? Girls! 21:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, cool. Thanks. Nice to meet you. Who Run The World? Girls! 21:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome! I'm glad to have you here! Sorry for such the late welcome, but good luck! Sorting Bryan has been placed in First Year. Please let me know if you'd like to start in a higher year! InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Request granted, he's in 3rd year. InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Here's your books: *Spellman's Syllabary *Advanced Rune Translation Wanna rp on chat? It All Ends Here On July 15th 19:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE I'll get working on your patronus photo! Let me know if there's a specific pic you want me to use. As for your wand, anything specific you want? Thanks! It All Ends Here [[User talk:*Luna|'July 15']] 20:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) What about this one? I'll get back to you tomorrow! I'll be on other wikis and maybe chat. Thank you! ;) It All Ends Here [[User talk:*Luna|'July 15']] 21:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ancient runes I added pictures to my ancient runes homework like you said, so i could get the 10 extra house points. Toontown 9 22:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't right now. I'm rping on my wikia. http://thewarriorcatsclanroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/SnowClan It All Ends (On July 15) 17:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No, that's fine-you weren't bothing me. It All Ends (On July 15) 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Scribbulus Order 1 galleon was deducted. Sorry for the wait my computer has been down. Ancien Ruines I would love to be part of your ancient ruins class. Jasmine Campbell.Charecter:Rose Love Hi! I will definatly consider joining Ancient Runes. I read a couple of your lectures and took a look at the homework assignments, but I'm not sure if I really understand it completly. One thing I definatly don't get is how you are supposed to make the predictions. I will keep reading through them, but won't make decision until I understand it a little more. Thanks! Half-BloodPrincess 23:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ancient Runes sounds really cool! Half-BloodPrincess 23:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Rune Class Dear Prof. Smith I have looked over the Ancient Rune Class and it seems like a very intriguing subject. I have yet to buy the books needed but I'm sure that I'll attend your class. Yours truly, Barry Scalewing. Ancient Runes Dear Prof. Smith, I am glad to accept your request. I am pleased to say that I would love to be in your ancient runes class and it seems like a fascinating subject. Sincerely, Alaina Reynalds Growinupme 23:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the offer! Thank you sssooooo much for offering! I would be hounered! to be in this class! You don't need to call me ms Frank, you can call me Elora! Sincerley: Elora 00:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah; although I'll only be on chat for a while. It All Ends (On July 15) 02:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ancient Runes? #Don't you think it would be a little inappropriate for the Deputy Headmaster to take Ancient Runes? #I have my own classes to teach. (Care of Magical Creatures and Flying) #Ancient Runes don't interest me at all. 13:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. RE: I can't. Sorry, I'm kind of busy :( InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I can go on Xat, but I probably can't roleplay. InSpeck -Talk Page- 18:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't; I have to go and I'll be logging off in a minute-I probably will be back on in another hour. It All Ends (On July 15) 18:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- No problem. I talked to Draco and he said he'd love to take your class. Thanks, 20:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hiya It All Ends Here On July 15th 19:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on xat? It All Ends Here On July 15th 18:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) These are you prizes for turning in your DADA OWL 1st! RE Yes! Sorry, I got busy with other things. A wolf? Last time you said lion cub, so I can do that if you changed you mind. Let me know if you want anything changed! :) It All Ends Here [[User talk:*Luna|'July 15']] 20:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yes, I do. Looks like somone just gave you a llama, better go accept it! ;) It All Ends Here [[User talk:*Luna|'July 15']] 21:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you log off? It All Ends Here On July 15th 00:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) If you're online, wanna go on xat? It All Ends Here On July 15th 01:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry, but I am busy. I've been going in between wikias and youtube all day and probably won't be on xat in a long while. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Professor -Ray RE: Well, when a bureaucrat thinks we need a new admin, they look down the leaderboard and the top active user who is not already an admin gets the position. (However, users can be nominated by admins on the admin's forum to get rights and they can request them.) 21:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) And speaking of user rights, I hae given you chat mod rights for the . (Next time you see me on XAT, remind me I told you I would make you a mod there too.) 21:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE I'll try, but my internet's being very....frustrating, to put it nicely. :) I'll be off Wiki altogether because it keeps shutting me out. *Luna Wanna rp on chat? It All Ends Here On July 15th 23:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I went on xat again to check something but I ended up going on as my old account. Now I'm banned for an hour... Not good. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 20:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: To create a template, all you do is create a page called Template:TEMPATE NAME. You then add the template's content. To add a template, add . Thanks, 21:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No prob. 22:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Wanna rp on chat? It All Ends Here On July 15th 23:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You not online? It All Ends Here On July 15th 23:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wanna RP on xat? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 00:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Offer Accepted Dear Professor Smith, Ancient Runes are very interesting! I would love to be a part of your class. I'll go buy the books right now. Thank you! Sritt82 07:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Runes Class I would love to attend your class on ancient runes, write back explaining exactly what needs to be done on my part. Thank You Intehlect 10:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Quality Quidditch Purchase Here is your Firebolt and Comet 140. A total of 3G, 5S and 7K have been deducted from your pouch. Hi Bryan. Wanna go on xat? It All Ends Here On July 15th 17:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) kk It All Ends Here On July 15th 17:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RP on xat? Sorry for bothering you but I have nothing else to do. :P ~Patty Sorry can't about to log off :( Zanzan28 03:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Wanna go on xat and rp? It All Ends Here On July 15th 04:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Egyptian Mythology Application Why hello Joseph. I went through your application and you fit in! I have added your name to the roster. Feel free to edit any staff page including your new classroom :P I will notify Ebchutmantu. Thanks, 22:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) McHavelock's You said you wanted to be assistant manager? Done, you're now McHavelock's new Assistant Manager. InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! Just to let you know, I'll join your Ancient Runes class way later on. But, do you want to visit this wiki? Amazing Roleplay Wiki. It's like Hogwarts, but it's a different school, and there are more than one school, etc. Do you want to try it? InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'm roleplaying on a different wiki, but I guess I can multi-task. InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you're not giving out House points for Gryffindor for my Ancient Runes homework XD Come on xat? InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, first I uploaded a pic of an Oscar (Auror in my case lol) then I used this: (Fill in the | -Talk Page- 00:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: A question That's a horrible idea...just kidding xD That's a pure BRILLIANT idea :D I'd love to collaborate and make a school with you! Except, we can't make it now, because the wiki needs more people, so it's just New World and Sappony right now, but I agree with that! When that wiki gets bigger, we should definitely do that! InSpeck -Talk Page- 18:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I just finished Roleplay assignments 1-4 for Ancient Runes :D Can you mark the 4th one (if you haven't yet)? I'll do the O.W.L.s now InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to come on xat? InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I know you asked on the User Rights page (which isn't actually being used...) on being an admin? I don't know, but I suggest you ask Head.Boy. If he gets to the message, I guess we'll hold a vote or something. But, can you join us on xat (if you want/if you can) Thanks, InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:A possible new class I agree. However, you should ask other admins for their advice. Thanks, 23:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Clock Would you by any chance see a clock above the Random Page and Wiki Activity buttons? 23:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, would you like to teach that class? And sorry but I can't come on Xat, I'm very busy on other wikis. Cheers, 23:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Someone banned me on xat! It All Ends Here On July 15th 00:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Okay, what browser are you using? And as what character will you teach that class as? 00:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I will give you a link to the class once I create it. Thanks! 00:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Wizards of the World Classroom 01:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble I shall get this in the shop right away with thousands if copies to go. I'm sorry, but shouldn't that fall under the History of Magic ''category? Yay! Sweet, thanks, Professor! 16:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. It seems I'm growing so old I seem to not notice new classes. *chuckles* - Ah yes of course Mr. Smith. Could I get a small chart on your last few homeworks? Not including mine of course. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 19:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Wanna rp? Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) kk, lol Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin Request We're adding admins when we feel like it but you're 2nd on the list for admin rights right now. Expect admin rights this year, if you stay as active as you currently are. 12:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yah, I was taking them off and he was putting them on. My parents werent home so after a while I just changed my password. It was weird but it will never happen again. Thanks Hi. Wanna go on xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Professor Fang's Likings Hey Bryan, I wanted to buy Professor Fang a gift, do you know what he likes? Thanks, 20:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) What do I do to impress him then? 21:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'll just get a few Os in Ghoul Studies. 21:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you log out? Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wanna go on xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you log out? Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|Wanna go on xat? 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC)}} Smith Club Professor Smith, I would love to join Smith Club but may I ask, what is it?Livia Davis [[User:Booklover101|'Book'lover'101'☺']] 04:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Professor Smith. Livia Davis [[User:Booklover101|'Book'lover'101'☺']] 04:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) May I have a link to the page. [[User:Booklover101|'Book'lover'101'''☺]] 04:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: I haven't gotten info on my laptop yet; but my dad told me a day or two ago its something regarding the harddrive thingy or whatever. He has his other friend trying to fix it, but if whatever he does next doesn't fix the laptop, most likely it can't be fixed. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, I've given you admin rights and have sent you an email with instructions. 21:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Wana go on xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) @Hogwarts RPG 19:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Gringotts Help Could you please help me out with the Gringotts requests? Just take the character's name and make a page called Template:CHARACTER'S FIRST AND LAST NAME's Money Pouch and add: {|style="width: 100%; background-color: #FFFFFF; border: 1px solid #000080; text-align:center;" |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #000;"| ---- 10 Galleons | 10 Sickles | 10 Knuts ---- Category:Templates Category:Gringotts the Wizarding Bank to the page, save it and leave a link on the Gringotts talk page. Thanks, 21:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ? Weirdo Guy (talk) @Hogwarts RPG 22:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Bryn, I have changed my profile name from Professor Mephisto to Prof. Merlin. I hope now it wont be a problem. Regards, Merlin Avijeetdbms Votes RE I'm not sure. I don't think we have enough member on here who are also deviants, besides you and I. I think it's a nice idea, I just don't know how it'll work. Do you know what I mean? *Luna Hello, I'm new and I'm lost. I was wonderring how i get money for my wand and how i make it and how i make it into gryffindor. Please Help! Ancient Runes Homework Hi! This is Holly Pierce! I noticed that you changed the homework assignments for Ancient Runes. I was wondering that if we had done the previous Assignment 1, if we needed to do the other assignment 1. Sorry to Bother You, Half-BloodPrincess (talk) 19:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Half-BloodPrincess (talk) 19:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bryan. You a ''Star Wars ''fan? Weirdo Guy (talk) @Hogwarts RPG 19:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) New Lesson Plan Template! Yours is called: Template:Ancient Runes Lesson Plan Here it is: If you want anything changed owl me. Thanks You might need to change computers. Weirdo Guy (talk) @Hogwarts RPG 20:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hang on. Lemme see if I can find another chat thing. Glad you like it :D And also: Can you get on xat, now? Weirdo Guy (talk) @Hogwarts RPG 21:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RP on xat?